Accident
by ArmyofWater
Summary: Inuyasha and the group have defeated Naraku.Inuyasha's choice was to go with Kikyou,but Kagome goes home without the jewel.Inuyasha regrets at the last moment and leaves Kikyou forever. Now, he wants Kagome back.But what happens once he gets to her time?
1. Leaving

Yay!!! I felt like making a new story since I just came up with an idea. I know my brother doesn't really like Kagome and Inuyasha really but I felt like making it and I'm going to try this out. Well, anyways, my disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, like everyone has said... Now, I must go get a box of tissues to weep.  
  
And here goes the story!!  
  
Chapter 1 – Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome stood there watching Inuyasha hugging Kikyou. He held the shikon no tama within his hands, finally, Naraku was killed, after all that; Inuyasha hadn't given up on Kikyou. Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyou, almost exactly the same, still alive! There was sadness within her, and already confused with the sight of the two in an embrace. She looked down, and then looked up, continuing to watch silently.  
  
"I'll go to hell with you Kikyou..." Inuyasha's mind was made up, he tightened in his embrace. Kikyou looked toward him, nodding. "Just...let me say goodbye first, alright?" Inuyasha spoke once more, his eyes looking to Kikyou, as Kikyou nodded once again.  
  
Kagome quickly turned, seeming to run. Tears rapidly falling down her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't of game him the jewel, starting to regret so. She lowered her head, her legs halted to a stop. Her knees almost touching against the wooden well that led to the ground no bones in it at the time. She wiped at her tears, sitting on the well and rotating her body, her feet dangling to look down at the darkness. She gave a shaky breath, unsure if she really wanted to go through with this. She closed her eyes tight, tears returned to her cheeks, falling down. "Goodbye Inuyasha...." Inuyasha ran quickly, wanting to say goodbye to Kagome first. He looked toward the well, her body disappearing with a glow from the well. Standing there, he looked down, his hands clutching tight to the shikon no tama. Wanting to go back, but figuring it would be best if he didn't. He turned with his body, saying goodbye to his friends. Shippou, actually crying for him not to leave, and stay here with Kagome, but at the sound of the name 'Kagome' Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat from the guilt. He lowered his head for a moment.  
  
"I put Kikyou through so much pain...its better if I go with her, and she stays at her time." Inuyasha stated once again. He simply turned as Sango and Miroku watched in pain, knowing they would miss him, the person they met, that actually showed all certain emotions. Sango lowered her head, two of her best friends, who were with her for so much, just left. She figured Miroku would as well, and Shippou would stay here at this village. She looked to Miroku.  
  
"This isn't right..." Sango said.  
  
"I know, but it's Inuyasha's choice...we can't stop him..."  
  
"Why won't they come back!!?" Shippou screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. He ran to Sango, hugging her. Sango looked down to Shippou, just letting him stay where he was, rubbing at his back. "I'm sure Inuyasha will come back, he cares for Kagome to much..." Miroku nodded and looked out the window to Inuyasha walk away slowly.  
  
"Lets just hope so Sango, lets just hope..." He said silently.  
  
I know this is really short, but this is the first chapter. I'll update and please review!! And don't think of the worst possible things, because I'm sure... Hint That it won't happen! See ya and have a good weekend, since this is Friday. 


	2. Regret

Here's chapter 2, at the weekend, bored... Stupid mother is asking me what I want to do. To much information anyways. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, once again, I will own there children.  
  
Inuyasha- Why is it the second time, it still doesn't sound right? Kagome- eh....Inuyasha, you better protect our children Sango- You two are going to have kids? Miroku-...o.o.... Darn you Inuyasha! Inuyasha- ......um..when was this suppose to happen?  
  
Chapter 2- Regret  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly to Kikyou. His golden hues staring down at the grass. Watching it sway in the wind. He looked up to Kikyou standing there. "Kikyou..."  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ready?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Kikyou went over to him, then embracing him gently. Her head digging into his chest a bit. "Thank you Inuyasha..." She looked to him, smiling gently. Inuyasha was silent, watching as the purple surrounded the two. His eyes closed for a moment, then opened, he pulled from Kikyou's embrace. "I'm sorry Kikyou, I can't do this..."  
  
"What?!...Inuyasha, you will go to hell with me."  
  
"No, I can't. I love Kagome."  
  
"Her? She is my reincarnation Inuyasha."  
  
"When you were attacked, you thought I had killed you. If we were in love, then how come you really thought it was I who did it?"  
  
"....." She was silent, glaring toward him at first.  
  
"My point, and I thought you had killed me for you hated me. We weren't meant to be. Kagome, on the other hand, she wants me to be a regular half demon. Not even human. She likes me the way I am. I'm sorry Kikyou, but you must go to hell without me." He turned, but had to stop once he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He lowered his head for a moment, not saying anything and took the hand from his shoulder and pulled her into a embrace once again. "Kikyou, please forgive me for not going to hell with you."  
  
Kikyou lowered her head, she glared up at him. A slight shimmer came from her white sleeve. She held a dagger within her hand, bringing it up to Inuyasha's back. She glared. "Then I'll just make sure you go to hell before I do..."  
  
Sango and Miroku stood there, looking up to the sky, then looking back and around. "Miroku?...Do you think Inuyasha really went with Kikyou?"  
  
"I don't know anymore...he hasn't came back for a while..."  
  
Sango looked down.  
  
"You miss them, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but also, now that Naraku is gone, I should leave and search for Kohaku, before he gets in trouble."  
  
Miroku nodded, then walked over to her. He looked down to her and smiled gently. "Sango, may I tell you something?"  
  
She looked up at Miroku. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
His face got close to hers, making Sango blush. He held her hands. "Sango, even though I haven't said this, I love you..." Sango watched him in shock, repeating the words within her head. She smiled gently, the blush dimmed. "I...um...love you too."  
  
"Sango, may I help you find your brother?"  
  
Sango nodded in the agreement. She smiled gently as Miroku let one of her hands go, walking side by side with her into the hut. Shippou looked toward them, then looked down. Not really speaking for the past two days, crying every night as well. Sango looked toward Shippou. "Shippou, if...Inuyasha does come back, would you want to stay here, or come with Miroku and I to find my brother?"  
  
"......." Shippou was silent, sniffing from the tears and then standing. Walking past them and out the door.  
  
Sango looked down, as Miroku looked away. "He won't talk for a while...maybe not even get over this..." Miroku stated. Sango just continued looking down.  
  
Inuyasha looked toward it, grabbing her arm that held it, struggling against it. He brought it to her, not realizing once he did so, it stabbed her. "...K-Kikyou...I'm sorry!..." He looked toward her, then removing the dagger. Kikyou just glared and fell, the dust and ash blowing in the wind. Inuyasha forgot she was made out of clay. He looked down, some dust and ash within his hands, grasping it, he lowered his head. "I didn't...mean too.." He let go of the ash remains and let it go through the wind as well. He knelt down, staying there for a while. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
He paused, looking to the shikon no tama within his grasp. "Kagome..." ' I'll come back for you...And now that I've told myself that I really love you, we'll figure out how to see each other, I'm sure of it." He stood and turned at his heel running.  
  
Yay! That's the end for now, and my cats trying to sleep on my hand while I'm typing so I might as well stop for today. I'll update soon, no worries! Seeya! 


	3. Accident

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my bad..heh.. lol, well, here's chapter three, and my really weird disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I can make candy bits that look like them and eat them!! Haha!!!!! Sango:...eh... Miroku: ...urk... Inuyasha: Scary... Kagome: Definitly... Shippou: CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Accident...  
  
Kagome looked up, noticing the night sky as her mother was driving back from the supermarket. She noticed the sky wasn't as clear as it was in Inuyasha's time, and not able to stand it. She couldn't stop thinking about him, he was gone, deal with it! Yelling within her mind. Though each time she had to remind herself, she would feel a lump in her throat, and the tears burning at her eyes. Still managing to keep them back from whoever was around her and had asked. Lowering her head to stare down to the carpeted sort of floors in the car.  
  
"Kagome?" Her mother paused to ask her a question.  
  
Kagome looked up and to her. "Yes?" Her mother was hesitant to ask her at first, but conjured up the courage to ask.  
  
"What happened to Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome felt the tears burn her eyes once more, shaking her head and looking out the side door window. "Nothing..."  
  
"Kagome, I know you don't have to tell me now, or even forever, but I'll be here to talk, alright?" Kagome's mother looked to her. Kagome nodded, smiling gently, ready to cry. "..T...thank you.." She whispered and paused. Hearing a large beep sound and a bright light out the window. A large crash was heard as everything went silent, but the car honk continued to stay in tact.  
  
Inuyasha soon ran to the well, quite faster then he had before. He stared down to the wooden panels that created the square shaped ditch. No bones in it at the time. He looked to the shikon no tama within his grasps. Then placed his one foot onto the wooden side. The stench of Kagome's blood entering the dog demons nose. "Kagome..." He whispered beneath his breath and jumped in quickly. He entered her world in no time at all. Jumping up from the well with a single jump and running from the quarters doors. He ran into the house and grabbed the hat that sat in her room on the dresser. Placing it upon his head and running even faster from the window seal. The alarms ran across the streets, entering the area where the crash was caused. He looked toward the alarms. His ears twitching from underneath the cap. Then pausing once he had seen the crash. The scent came directly from there, and it was leaving from this car that he had seen before. His hands began to tremble from the fear, but he didn't smell death in the area. He jumped down from one of the tall buildings to go up to Kagome's mothers' side. Kagome's mother looked to him weakly.  
  
"Inu...yasha...Kagome...will be happy...that...you're.."  
  
"Please don't talk, you're injured.."  
  
"I...It's not a serious wound..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, but did take it as a serious wound, and couldn't let them loose Kagome's mother. He paused, 'Kagome' the name, was she with her? If she was, where is she now? The questions popped in his head.  
  
"Was...Kagome with you?..." Inuyasha asked, his voice shaky, and yet hesitant to ask. Kagome's mother nodded.  
  
"Do you know where she is now?..."  
  
She shook her head very slowly. Then being taken into the ambulance's back to be treated at the moment before they had entered the hospital. Inuyasha was riding with Mrs. Higarashi at the moment, looking down to her, worried, and even more worried for Kagome. He smelled the blood get closer and then looked up toward the tall building. Once the doors flung open he jumped off and ran.  
  
"Excuse me sir, you can't go in there!!" A nurse yelled out before coming out in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glaring toward her straight in the eyes, but the nurse continued to stay out in front of him. The doctor looked toward Inuyasha. "You are going to Kagome Higarashi's room?"  
  
Inuyasha glared over to him, nodding. The doctor sighed under his breath, being warned about him. "Sorry sir, she's in the emergency room, please wait here for a little." Inuyasha glared and mumbled under his breath. Soon going and sitting down, his eyes calmed as he closed them. "Kagome...just be safe..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yay!!! There's chapter 3 for you, here you go!!!!!!!!! And I'll update soon. 


	4. News

Hi! I'm sorry it's taken a long time to update on chapter four and such, but I may be moving to Maryland and we had to go look around the area, and for my mothers' job interview. Happy Fourth of July also!  
  
Disclaimer- ....I do...not own...Inu...Yasha... Inuyasha- Very good. Kagome- Finally, nothing disgusting... Sango- Phew...wouldn't want to let Aki here more disgusting things from the disclaimer... Miroku- She should be use to it...Grin, and then smacked.   
  
Chapter 4— News.  
  
Inuyasha continued to sit there, his eyes directly upon the doors that the doctors walked out of. He had seen several doctors walk out of there, telling relatives or siblings good or bad news. He worried, afraid to hear bad news, instead of good. His arms crossed from discomfort. Suddenly his direction changed, he looked to where the people would enter, seeing Souta and his Grandpa. Inuyasha stood, walking over to them. Soutas' eyes were full of tears, trying to be strong, now that Inuyasha was there. Souta went over to him, looking up to him. "...Is mom and Kagome okay?..." His voice was a bit shaky, trying to keep back his flood of tears, but let some roll down his cheeks. Inuyasha looked down to him, his expression was also saddened somewhat. "...Your mother will be alright kid, you can go in and see her...just ask a doctor first..."  
  
"And...Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down, trying to keep everything to himself. "We don't know..." He grasped onto the shikon no tama still within his hand, he wish he never went with Kikyou, or Kagome would have stayed longer, and she wouldn't be in this accident. And maybe preventing Mrs. Higarashi to not get into an accident. Grandpa grasped Soutas' hand. "Let's go visit your mother..." He said quietly, not to disturb the others that may also be sleeping at this point, it was later at night, and knew Souta was tired, but Souta wouldn't rest until he at least saw his mother. The two walked through the doors, going to find Mrs. Higarashi.  
  
A couple hours passed, Souta and Grandpa were sitting next to him. Grandpa for the short time being was examining the real shikon no tama within Inuyasha's hands, but he refused to make a wish with it, he knew what he wanted before, when Kikyou was dead, now, once more, he wasn't sure. It depended on Kagome, the way she felt about him. He knew how he felt about her, and a small tint of red entered his cheeks as he thought about it more, but shook it off, this wasn't the time to blush. He looked over to Grandpa, his cheeks were pale slightly, he thought from the shock, and was right. Souta and Grandpa were both in shock, they didn't want to lose the ones that they loved and cared for, and neither did Inuyasha. Souta was asleep against Inuyasha's left shoulder. Inuyasha smiled somewhat, not minding at this point. He could smell the salty tears from Soutas' cheeks and still within his eyes, but he was better then he was at home and while sitting in the car. Inuyasha wouldn't make it worse by yelling or simply saying 'feh' and moving his arms away from Souta; he needed comfort at the moment. The doctor walked from the doors, it seemed to go slower, and the room was almost empty, besides one couple that was also asleep. The doctor that Inuyasha was searching for walked to him, looking to the two others asleep, then crouched down, holding the clipboard on his legs and looking down to the report. He glanced at Inuyasha, who looked confused slightly, but wanted to glare.  
  
"Sir..." The voice trailed off, but he smiled lightly somewhat, which made Inuyasha feel a bit better. "Kagome Higarashi will be fine in a couple days, just a couple blood tests and an x-ray on her arm. They're lucky...the car was wrecked more then the two were hurt, it was mostly crushed from the other car." Inuyasha glanced to what else the doctor was holding, it was a bow, but why was he holding it. The doctor looked down to the bow then held it out for Inuyasha to take. "Here, they found this in the car, in Kagome's hands. I guess she was coming back from an archery class." Inuyasha nodded, that wasn't the case, since Kagome was already skilled at archery, holding the bow within his hands, he stared down to the bow, gripping to it and placing the shikon no tama within his robe. The doctor then spoke once more. "Mrs. Higarashi will be out of here tomorrow, her legs injured and she had a concussion mostly, but she insists she'll be fine. So once the two wake up, you may tell them, alright?" Inuyasha simply nodded and smiled somewhat. The doctor nodded and stood, bowing slightly and walking back through the doors. Inuyasha stood, picking up Souta and his grandpa. Walking out and soon making it to the Higarashi shrine, setting both of them onto the couch as they continued sleeping peacefully.  
  
The sun rose, Inuyasha watching the tv. Watching each camera taking a look at the car wreck, the car Mrs. Higarashi was in, crushed, but how did they survive it? Why did Kagome have the bow within her hands at the time? Inuyasha sighed under his breath, he wanted to know all those answers, but couldn't get them right away, he figured that later on they would see Mrs. Higarashi and he could ask her then, but for now, he would think of the possible answers that they may say, and if he was correct, he would have to thank the reincarnation of Kikyou for staying alive and well. He stared toward the table in the living room, smiling lightly as he thought about it. Souta yawned, rubbing his eyes and staring toward Inuyasha, then looking around.  
  
"How...did we get here?" Souta asked.  
  
"I took you."  
  
"How?"  
"My back? Remember, I'm half demon, so I'm stronger."  
  
Souta nodded, then walked over to him, plopping down to the ground, staring up at him. Inuyasha looked to him like he was crazy. "What?"  
  
"Did you hear anything about mom or sis?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Smiling somewhat. "Your mom's getting out today, and Kagome will be getting out in about three days, so don't worry about it kid." Souta smiled, that made his day. Buyo meowed and jumped up to Inuyasha's lap, falling asleep soon enough. Inuyasha stared down to the cat, wondering why it weighed like a rock, but didn't care, just waited for Mrs. Higarashi to call or come home in a matter of time.  
  
Yay, done. Well, for now, and this chapter was mainly with Inuyasha and Souta, but I'll get more characters in the next chapter. Have a good weekend! 


	5. One slight problem

I'm sorry I haven't been getting this done, I've been to busy with school and all. Finally getting an A in a class. Scary. Lol, well, heres the story.

Disclaimer—I do not own the series InuYasha

Chapter 5—One slight problem.

Inuyasha patiently waited for the phone to ring, or the doorbell. Something to ring at least!! He sighed, being a bit impatient. His ears twitched. Soon enough, the phone rang.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Sota yelled, flying down the steps and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Are you coming home???! What about Kagome?!" He was on the verge of tears, praying that they were coming home. He was grateful that they were alive and safe, but he still wanted to see them. Alive and well.

"Sota..." Mrs. Higarashi whispered.

"You have to come home!! Please!" He practically begged.

Inuyasha stood at the sound of this. It was likely something was wrong, and didn't like it at all. He went to Sota. "Give me the phone..."

"No! I'm talking to her!"

"Well say goodbye and I'll tell you what she was going to say!" Inuyasha growled. Sota glared, shoving the phone into his stomach. Or...trying to, it didn't work the way he planned. Inuyasha grabbed the phone.

"Mrs. Higarashi..."

"Inuyasha...."

"Are you still coming home?"

There was a silence.

"Inuyasha...Kagome's..."

"What's wrong with her? Is she alright?!"

"Kagome's in a coma...She won't respond to anything..."

Inuyasha was unsure what a coma was, but if Mrs. Higarashi had to stay at the hospital for Kagome's sake. It wasn't good.

"I called to see if you could come down...She might actually respond to your voice..." Mrs. Higarashi doubted to herself, but she wouldn't give up hope for her daughter.

Inuyasha nodded. "I will..."

"May I speak to Sota once again?..."

"Sure." Inuyasha handed the phone down to Sota. "Here runt..." His ears were flat against his silky silver hair. He growled, then walked toward the door. Putting the baseball a top his head once more and running out the door. Jumping up into the sky with a leap, he headed toward the hospital. "Kagome...hold on...please..." Inuyasha whispered.

------

The tears fell silently down Sota's cheeks. He heard his mother. Telling him to be strong, to be a good influence on his grandfather. It made Sota laugh to hear that, but it was only a slight laughter. "Tell Kagome I love her..." Sota cried. Mrs. Higarashi promised she would. He hung up the phone, his head leaning against the wall. Crying, he was scared, though he promised to be good for his grandfather.

------

Inuyasha entered the hospital. He didn't bother asking which room was Kagome's; he could smell the blood, also Mrs.Higarashi's scent. Looking toward this elevator, this machine. It was delaying his time; each level he seemed to stop on didn't help him. It took him farther away from Kagome and her mother. He sighed, after the half- hour spent on the elevator, he made it to the room. His eyes fell upon the sleeping girl, the one he loved, trying not to be taken away due to her illness. He felt his weakness starting to show, choking on his tears. He stepped fore ward.

The sleeping mother woke. "Inuyasha..."

"Mrs. Higarashi..." He glanced toward her own wound. "Why don't you go home...Sota would be happy..."

Mrs. Higarashi nodded; it was a good idea to see her son. Since she hasn't for the two days, she missed his face. After a while, she had gone home. Left in there was Inuyasha and Kagome. She didn't respond the breathing was somewhat weak, yet they were strong. Inuyasha glanced toward her hand, then placed his onto hers, squeezing it gently with his clawed fingers. "...Kagome..." The tears filled his eyes, he couldn't hold it off any longer. He buried his head at the edge of the bed, sobbing, praying for her to wake up.

No response...

He leaned fore ward, then kissing her forehead. "You're stronger then this...you'll come back...you'll wake up..." He whispered.

;-- ;--

What do you know. Will Kagome wake up? Or will she die peacefully within her sleep? Depends if I want to write it that way... kidding. Maybe, who knows? Review please!


	6. On the search for

O...Kay... I updated as soon as possible due to the threat/review... No, I'm bored, so here goes the story.

Disclaimer-I do not own...Inu...Yasha....

Chapter 6- On the search for—

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. His thumbs rubbing along her soft hands. He smiled, staring down at her. His eyes were a bit weary from the sobbing, but he had to think positive. "Kagome...You know you can fight this, please...I..."

His ears perked, his eyes shot back to the white robbed man. The familiar sent from before. He let go of Kagome's hand and stood.

"I'm sorry sir, we just have to give her a shot and we'll leave you alone with her once more." The doctor simply responded, poking the needle into her arm. Inuyasha glanced at the needle, his ears back against his head, hidden within the hat. He could almost hear Kagome's heartbeat struggle.

"Thank you for your patience." The doctor smiled gently then bowed, walking out of the room.

Inuyasha sat once again, grabbing her hand gently and then leaning fore ward. Staring at her face then placed his head to her chest. Her heartbeat stopped for a moment, then continued on. Inuyasha almost had a heart attack, for that moment, when the heart stopped, he felt like dying. He pulled back from her, then kissed her lips. His hand gently touches her cheek. "C'mon Kagome.... You can do this..."

Still nothing...

He looked toward the beeping type sounds, then looked back at her, hoping this would work. "Hey it! My jewel shard detector! You still have to find jewel shards for me so come back!" He yelled. Some people glanced through the window at him. Inuyasha growled, then squeezed her hand gently. "Come back...." He whispered. "You owe me...I saved your butt numerous times...I lo..."

"Inuyasha..." Mrs.Higurashi smiled, also weary from the long night. Staring at Kagome, then walking to her, next to Inuyasha. "Has she responded to you?..."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm afraid not..."

Mrs.Higurashi reached into her purse, holding a recorder. "Inuyasha....do you think you could get your friends to say hello in this?... I'll show you how to use it."

Inuyasha nodded. Looking toward the object. Mrs.Higurashi pressed a button. "Say something."

"Hey Kagome..."

Mrs.Higurashi pressed yet another button then let it play. It took a second, "Hey Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice repeated.

Inuyasha looked toward it, unsure if it was copying him or not, but it was very rare that he had seen one of these things. Maybe the outside of it, but didn't know what it did.

She handed him the object. "Please...I'll stay here...Just take it to your friends..."

Soon enough, Mrs.Higurashi taught Inuyasha how to use the object within his hands, he placed it inside his haori, then took off.

------

Sango and Miroku gave up hope. They haven't heard from Inuyasha at all and Shippou had managed to run off during the middle of the night. Miroku sighed once Kirara had brought Shippou back to him. "Thank you Kirara..." Sango smiled somewhat, then held Shippou as he slept. Her hands softly stroking Shippou's head as Kagome once did to him when he was asleep.

Knock. 

Sango and Miroku glanced toward the hut door. Watching as the half demon came in. Their eyes lit up as they smiled. "Inuyasha!" They both stood.

------

Be continued...


	7. A welcome home and a slight chance of li...

Hey guys, really really sorry for the long long no updating. My laptop broke, and we moved to Maryland, much fun. So, I won't have a lot of distractions, except school. But our Midterms are over and the only hard testing would be finals, so I'm not real worried. I'm sorry to the reviewers that hoped for the next chapter in record time or something. But, I was busy and my stupid laptop was finally fixed. So we now have two computers, a new one also. Well, here goes the chapter and my okay disclaimer. Thanks, seeya!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the series.

Chapter 7 – A welcome home and a slight chance of life

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed happily. They stood, happy to have one of there friends back at least. This made Shippou wake up. Inuyasha gave a slight smile, holding the black thing in his hands, then almost being tackled by Shippou.

"Hey squirt." Inuyasha said kindly and put Shippou onto his shoulder.

Shippou looked to him, hugging his arm. "InuYasha you're back!"

"Yea…" Inuyasha gave a mutter, then looked to Sango and Miroku. "May I have a word with you two?" Inuyasha asked. Sango and Miroku nodded. Shippou being with Keade.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat in the room. Inuyasha held out the black thing. "Kagome's sick…with something called a coma…" Sango and Miroku were a bit confused, but knew that it was bad by the look in Inuyasha's eyes. "She won't wake up…and we've tried everything. We need you guys to say something to her in this…" He held out the recorder a little more. "I'll get Shippou to say something to Kagome a bit later after you two do." Inuyasha explained. Sango and Miroku gave a nod. "Alright…" The two of them said in unison. Sango looked toward the thing, tears in her eyes, her best friend couldn't leave her. Kagome was always there for Sango at hard times, everyone was, they always comforted her. Sango spoke into the recorder.

"…Kagome, wake up… You're my best friend, and I can't lose you. None of us can lose you. We'll always be here for you."

Sango almost cried as Inuyasha pushed the stop button. Miroku gently hugged Sango, running his hand in her hair. Miroku spoke into the recorder as well.

"Lady Kagome… we need you back. Who's going to say 'sit' when Inuyasha gets bad."

Miroku gave a smile and then continued hugging Sango. Inuyasha gave a frown, but didn't care, if it could help Kagome in anyway, he would do it. Inuyasha gave a slight smile. "Thank you…" He muttered. "I'm going to go back, after I get Shippou's voice and then take this to Kagome." Inuyasha turned. "When she wakes up, I'll come back..." Inuyasha lowered his head. Hoping for his love to come back.

---

InuYasha grabbed his hat from Mrs.Higurashi's house. Then on his way to the hospital again. He knew exactly where it was and where he would go when he got there. Mrs. Higurashi told Inuyasha that she might be shopping, so he would be on his own for now. He entered the hospital quarters and stared at the ground, the others looking at him. He went into Kagome's room and stared at her body. Her skin was her regular color, but she was still cold and weak. He stepped fore ward, a little closer. Then going to her, pulling up the chair to her bed. Then pulling the recorder from his haori. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "I hope this works…" Inuyasha stared down to Kagome. Then pressed the play button, everything that Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, even Inuyasha said something. The recorded repeated Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome… I…I'm sorry… If I didn't go with Kikyou…this would of never happened. I love you… I hope you know that…" The recorder stopped and Inuyasha watched with hope. Kagome stayed silent, but her hand gently squeezed his back. "Kagome!" Inuyasha stared down to her. Then nuzzled to her cheek, his ears twitching underneath his cap as he felt her breath go through the hat and into his ears. His body gave a tremble, then he nuzzled his head into her shoulder. Closing his eyes to inhale her scent. Gently exhaling, he fell asleep.

-- Be continued. Lol.


End file.
